Empty
by IwillYURIforYAOIcartoons
Summary: Slade makes Robin wear a butt plug during a long day of fighting crime.


**A/N: More Utter Perfection to follow, eventually. It's a lot harder for me to write "fluffy" stuff than darker stuff, so the third chapter is taking a while. You can go ahead and PM me ideas to spur the process! Hope you enjoy this instead.**

"Slade!" Robin cried, feeling the man thrust deep inside him. Slade smirked and Robin groaned again, grabbing the man's face. Robin pulled him close and buried his face in the man's shoulder, making noises that Slade only heard now that the teen was inches from his ear, breathy moans and gasps completely beyond Robin's control. Slade picked up the pace and came one beat behind Robin, filling the teen with come for the third time that night.

Robin, panting, clutched Slade tightly, wrapping his legs weakly around the man's waist. As soon as he got his breath back, he sighed and kissed Slade quickly.

"I should get back to the tower," Robin commented, looking at the rising sun through the window of Slade's place. He struggled to get of Slade's lap, but the man held him close.

"Well Robin, that was rude," Slade smirked. Robin looked up at him, a question clear in his eyes. "I think you need to be reminded who you belong to."

A blush crept along Robin's cheeks at the familiar game they played. "What did you have in mind?" The blush deepened as Slade pulled out a butt plug, a little bigger around than Slade's own cock.

"Slade-" Robin went to protest, but the man shushed him with one look.

"You've taken more than this before," Slade pointed out, and Robin closed his mouth as Slade pulled out and, in one swift move, had worked most of the plug inside the boy. The teen gasped as the plug sank inside him. He put a hand to his distended stomach as he got off the bed slowly, feeling the come slosh around inside him. Robin's eyes met Slade's and the man's smirk held a challenge.

"Keep it in, Robin. All day. And when you come back tonight you can take it out."

A defiant look crossed Robin's face. "What if I don't?"

"But you will," Slade challenged,and Robin ducked his head.

"Yeah, I will."

"Good boy," Slade said, patting the boy's head. Robin darted away quickly. Deep inside him, he felt the come shift and he put his hand back to his stomach, the feeling so strange and erotic he could feel himself getting hard.

 _Ugh_ , he sighed. _Maybe it'll be a slow crime day, then._

* * *

Exactly ten hours later, Robin was unsticking himself from one of Red X's sticky x's. He was tired, frustrated, and frankly, really turned on from all the come moving around inside him constantly. This was the fifth villain his team had stopped that day, and at this point, it just seemed like the baddies were taunting him. What's worse is they were almost impossible to defeat today; none of them were quite ready to give up whatever it was they'd stolen and just go to jail.

"All right, team," Robin sighed, putting his hand to his stomach for the thousandth time that day, "Let's go home."

"Are you okay Robin?" Raven asked quietly as they piled into the T-car.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Raven raised an eyebrow at him, seeing through the lie. "I'm fine! It's just personal stuff. Not to mention, I'm really tired."

"I feel that!" Beast Boy said, hearing the last part. "let's go get some pizza!"

Robin sat painstakingly on hard metal benches in the pizza joint for close to an hour, trying to make pleasant small talk and eating very little pizza, claiming he was full. Which, to his credit, was technically true.

According to Robin, it took forever for the Titans to be satisfied with dinner and finally want to return to the tower, where he promptly claimed he was feeling ill and wobbled off to his bedroom to sneak out of the tower. There he was faced with a dilemma, take his motorcycle and get there in just a few minutes, or run across the rooftops, wasting time and energy, just to avoid the immense displeasure that ten hundred bumps in Jump City's streets. He settled for launching over the roofs of Jump, the come splashing inside him. He emitted a low groan and pressed on, making it to Slade's in record time.

Slade took his sweet time letting the impatient boy inside, slowly wandering to open the front door. Robin launched inside, tackling the man, kissing him with a strangled noise.

"Did you have a good day?" Slade asked him, smirking.

"Don't wanna talk about it," Robin growled, grinding up against him. Slade smirked and carried the boy back to the bedroom, throwing him on the bed, smirking at the needy noise the boy made. Slade tore at Robin's uniform, leaving it in tatters under the panting boy. Robin was already hard, cock weeping heavily.

"Ready for this to come out?" Slade asked the boy. He gripped the base of the plug with two fingers and pulled, opening Robin's entrance to let the toy out. Robin cried out and came just as the toy was released, staining the sheets with his own come and the seed trapped inside him. Slade undressed quickly, plunging deep into the boy, fucking him brutally, enjoying the loud cries Robin made as he was overstimulated.

"Slade, _hurry_ ," the boy pleaded, bucking his hips as he came again. Slade slammed into him hard, reaching his own orgasm in record time. He pulled out and noted the uncomfortable expression on Robin's face.

"Something wrong?" Slade panted.

"Nothing," Robin said, "Just feel… empty."

"Let's fix that," Slade smirked, and flipped Robin over.


End file.
